The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Sealable food containers are known in the art. A typical food container has a base with an upwardly projecting sidewall integrally formed with a brim. The brim of the base is formed with a number of integral cooperating features including a reinforcing hoop and sealing surfaces. A lid is configured to fit the base and includes a dome as well as a lid brim configured to cooperate with the brim of the base.
Typically, take-out food is packaged in paper, paperboard, corrugated fiberboard, plastic, or foam food containers. It is known that food containers having partitioned sections and modular container units dimensioned for easy arrangement and use have proven to be effective in the organizing and storage of edible substances. In particular, self-stacking cardboard and plastic containers of varying styles and construction have proven to be effective in organizing and storing food products.
One common container is the oyster pail, a folded, waxed or plastic coated, paperboard container. Corrugated fiberboard and foam containers are to some extent self-insulating, and could be used for a wide variety of foods including cooked rice, moist dishes. Thermal bags and other insulated shipping containers have increased ability to control temperatures during transit.
Other proposals have involved stackable food containers. The problem with these containers is that they do not enable both stacking and nesting of the containers while inhibiting lateral shifting. Even though the above cited containers meets some of the needs of the market, a stackable and nestable food containment system that provides temporary storage of edible substances and comprises tray members and lids that have an interengageable relationship and correlating grooves that enable stacking and nesting, while also restricting lateral slippage between tray members is still desired.